worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior's Halo (CtD)
The Warrior's Halo (House Scathach Martial Arts) Scathach herself was a renowned martial artist and the fighting style she passed on to her descendants is a synthesis of mind, body, spirit and Glamour. To learn a martial feat, the character must have at least an equal number of dots in either Brawl (for unarmed feats) or Melee (for armed feats) as the level of the feat she wishes to learn. The cost for each feat is 1x freebie points (or x2 experience) the level listed below. =Unarmed Feats= *Whirl of the Chariot Chief (Level 1 Feat) This move is as ancient as it is simple: Grab, spin, throw. The warrior may choose to throw his opponent directly to the ground or hurl her away from him. Roll: Dexterity + Brawl Difficulty: 7 (8 for sidhe vs. troll, or childling vs. wilder or grump) Damage: Strength System: Thrown opponents must make a contested Dexterity + Athletics roll (difficulty 6). Failure means she loses her remaining actions that turn or suffers +2 difficulty to actions the next turn (if she has already acted). Those who succeed must still add +1 difficulty to any actions they attempt that turn. The warrior throws his foe five feet for each success. *The Hero’s Salmon Leap (Level 2 Feat) *The character can jump her maximum distance vertically or horizontally, carrying whatever or whomever she wishes (as long as the burden’s weight doesn’t exceed her Strength’s carry maximum). System: No roll is required; the character simply succeeds. This feat requires a point of Glamour. Cantrip Combination: The character gains an automatic extra success on the Wayfare cantrip Hopscotch and may choose to break one long leap into multiple short leaps with a Dexterity + Athletics roll. (Difficulty 7, one leap per success; the cumulative area covered may not exceed the distance character’s maximum for a single leap.) *Running up the Lance (Level 3 Feat) After a successful dodge, the character runs up the attacker’s weapon to deliver her counterattack. Roll: Dexterity + Dodge Difficulty: 6 Damage: Strength + Weapon System: With this feat, the character dodges her attacker and leaps upon his weapon, adding two dice to the counterattack. Furthermore this feat requires the target to make a Strength + Melee roll (difficulty 6). Failing to match or exceed his opponent’s number of successes means the target loses his weapon. Size makes no difference when using this feat; a grump troll could as easily stand on the end of a childling’s blade as the reverse. This feat requires a point of Glamour and lasts one turn. *Hero’s Twisting Around the Spear (Level 4 Feat) Using this feat, the character charges toward those using ranged weapons, closing the distance and arriving close enough to engage in melee the next turn. Roll: Dexterity + Dodge Difficulty: 6 (+1 per extra opponent) Damage: None System: The character gives up all actions besides the feat. In the Dreaming the character covers an additional x1 his maximum distance per success. (A single success adds 50% to the character’s speed.) The Autumn World demands that the warrior Call Upon the Wyrd or else 'only' move a maximum of double her normal speed. This feat requires a point of Glamour and lasts one turn. *The Shaman’s Fire Walking Feat (Level 4 Feat) This feat protects the warrior from fire. >Roll: Stamina + Survival Difficulty: 7 Damage: none System: Each success reduces fire damage by one. This feat requires a point of Glamour and lasts one turn per success. Exceptionally hot fires (dragonfire, napalm, etc.) require an additional point of Glamour. *Breaking the King’s Crown (Level 5 Feat) Although House Scathach has surrendered its rulership and right to use Sovereign, this does not mean that they allow others to use them as pawns. This martial feat represents such a degree of mental mastery that the user can resist the Sovereign Art and other forms of mind control. Roll: Willpower Difficulty: 7 Damage: none System: Each success reduces the number of successes scored against the warrior by one. This feat requires a point of Glamour. =Armed Feats= *Throw the Staff (Level 1 Feat) The character throws a staff (spear, baseball bat, pool cue, etc.), aiming low in an attempt to unbalance his target. Roll: Dexterity + Melee Difficulty: Weapon + 1 Damage: Weapon System: Opponents hit by the thrown staff must make a contested Dexterity + Athletics roll (difficulty 6). Failure means she loses her remaining actions that turn or suffers +2 difficulty to actions the next turn (if she has already acted). Those who succeed must still add +1 difficulty to any actions they attempt that turn. Cantrip Combination: If the caster uses the Legerdemain cantrip Ensnare upon the weapon, the character may attempt to knock down one foe per cantrip success. *The Shield Rim Feat (Level 2 Feat) After a successful shield parry, the wielder may attempt a standard weapon attack plus an unsporting riposte with the hard rim of her shield. Roll: Dexterity + Melee Difficulty: Weapon Damage: Weapon System: The character must split her dice pool for the second two actions, but both the weapon and the shield benefit from the Boon of House Scathach. *The Musket Duel Feat (Level 3 Feat) When involved in a gunfight, the warrior may cloak himself in the gun smoke. Roll: Dexterity + Stealth Difficulty: (variable) Damage: None System: This feat requires someone in the near vicinity to discharge some kind of firearm; the 'dirtier' the weapon the better. A cannon or flame-thrower might be difficulty 4, while an old style flintlock is difficulty 6. Comparatively smokeless modern weapons may be difficulty 8 or 9. Numerous weapons in the area decrease the difficulty. For each success the Scathach character scores, his opponent loses one die against him the next turn (as long as their action requires that they see him). Multiple successes can be divided among multiple opponents. Because this is a warrior’s feat, only weapon smoke will do. This feat requires a point of Glamour. *The Thunder Feat (Level 4 Feat) The character throws a small, blunt weapon (club, rock, sling-stone) into her opponents. The weapon bursts with a clap of thunder and all in the targeted area take damage. Roll: Dexterity + Melee Difficulty: Weapon -1 Damage: Weapon System: The radius of effect is five feet per success. This feat requires a point of Glamour and damage is consistent throughout the blast area. Cantrip Combination: When used with the Primal cantrip Holly Strike and the proper Realm, the cantrip damage is added to the weapon damage. Only things of that Realm take extra damage, however. Targets not of that Realm only take the feat’s standard damage. *The Scythe Chariot Feat (Level 5 Feat) The character leaps into the air, spinning in a savage blur and attacking with one weapon per hand. She neither splits her dice pool nor suffers from an off-hand penalty. Roll: Dexterity + Melee Difficulty: Weapon Damage: Weapon System: This feat requires a point of Glamour. Cantrip Combination: When used with the Wayfare cantrip Quicksilver, the true power of this feat becomes apparent. Whereas a normal fae might gain three actions, a character using the scythe chariot feat could gain up to six attacks (if they have the Glamour to cover all three feats). Such remarkable destruction has led some Scathach down the road to Bedlam… =Commoner Feats= Developed by Scathach herself, the Oath of the Honor Bound Allies (see Merits below) allows the user to teach a commoner either unarmed or armed skills, permanently giving the student +1 die on either her Melee or Brawl dice pools. The commoner, in turn, shares a bit of her Birthright. The Scathach character loses his house Boon against all members of the kith to which he has sworn the oath; the commoner does not get the new combat bonus against members of House Scathach. Members of the kiths listed below may buy their own kith’s feat at one freebie point (or two experience points) below cost, while they may buy feats belonging to other kiths at one freebie point (or two experience points) above the listed cost. (Provided a member of House Scathach is there to perform the Rite.) The Storyteller is the final arbiter of what feats a player can buy in this manner. If either party breaks this oath, or commits deliberately vile deeds (cold-blooded murder, oath-breaking, etc.) against any member of the allied house or kith, he breaks the pact and loses any benefits he gained from it. Only the oath-breaker loses these benefits; the other party to the pact retains her honor. The violator also permanently gains +1 difficulty to all future Charisma or Manipulation rolls when dealing with members of the offended kith, at least until he makes serious restitution (often a quest in and of itself). *The Jaw Feat (Level 1 Feat) Taught by redcaps (and very rarely), this unarmed feat allows the character to stretch her jaws impossibly wide, turning her face into a frightening visage. Roll: Strength + Brawl Difficulty: 6 Damage: Strength + 2 System: The practitioner gains +1 die on all Intimidation rolls, plus she can do bite damage at almost the same level as a redcap (the damage difficulty is a standard 6, compared to the redcap’s difficulty of 5). No limb severing or eating non-edible material allowed, however; such things are solely the province of the redcap. This unarmed feat requires a point of Glamour and lasts one turn per success. *The Long-Arm Feat (Level 2 Feat) The character can stretch his body parts æ neck, legs, arms, whatever ('). Roll: Dexterity + Athletics Difficulty: 7 Damage: None System: Effe